nephelemshopefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhi Shirokawa
'Haruhi Shirokawa (ハルヒ 白川) '''is a Mystic Crescent and also known as '''Dark Haze Shiiro'. ''He is Crybabyish and Cowardly sometimes. He don't remember his past but it was revealed on Chapter 35: Haru's Darkest Past. Appearance '''Human Form:'Tsukasa has white, mid-length hair Some of his hair is coloured black, but most of it is white with curly tips, v-shaped bangs covering his forehead, and side bangs. He has a fair complexion and lavender eyes. he has a pale skin. He is average in height and in build. He is dressed in his standard school uniform: a neatly buttoned white shirt and a red tie underneath the buttoned school blazer. He wears the uniform plaid pants with brown dress shoes. He often gets Teased by Kazuto by his Frail Looks. ''he is also describe as hot or cute by his classmates '''Mystic Crescent Form: '''Unlike from his human form his hair turned white and most of it is black. His eyes became more like a ''Demon like pupil well obviously all the mystic crescents have demon like pupils''. He has a Moon symbol under his left eye means ''Mystic Moonlight. Personality haruhi is coward and a crybaby despite that he is smart, good cooker, and a kind caring person. However, Haruhi's past personality that is revealed at Chapter 35: Haru's Darkest Past is notably different or the opposite of him. His past personality appears to be very apathetic and easily bored, to the unhealthy and abnormal degree. He hates Mystic Crescent because they killed his mother despite being a half Mystic Crescent. Because of this, his behavior and mannerisms tended to be extremely erratic and unstable by his own autonomous design; Above all, Haruhi also known Dark Haze Shiiro at that time was deeply obsessed killing people, having found despair to be the most (and possibly the only) enjoyable emotion for him, whether it be the inflicting of despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. This made him extremely dangerous, as he wished to make the whole Nephelem feel absolute despair. In Danganronpa/Zero, it's revealed that her love for despair developed at quite young age due to an unknown reason, and that her true talent is her near supernatural analytical skills. It's also shown that under her amnesiac state, Junko doesn't show a thirst for despair or particularly strong hate for boredom, implying that her constant case of forgetfulness had spared her from embracing despair again. However, the return of her memories brought her back to her former ways. In Danganronpa 3, it's finally revealed that similar to Izuru Kamukura, her talent is the reason why she is easily bored with the world and seeks out unpredictable despair to free herself from the said boredom. As a mastermind and leader of Ultimate Despair, Junko was shown to be highly intelligent, cunning, somewhat impulsive, and extremely manipulative, violent and cruel without remorse. She was both physically and mentally abusive, highly toxic individual. She manipulated people into falling madly in love with her and used their weaknesses, their despair, against them. Things like hope, peace, and happiness disgusted her, but she sometimes gave hope to others, only to turn it into despair later. She often manipulated people into doing bad things instead of directly doing them herself, and then had a habit of blaming these manipulated people and claiming it wasn't her fault, as a part of proving her point that despair exists in everyone and that hope will naturally lose to that despair. While she is very skilled, Junko can also lie and cheat to further her own goals, even if it's hypocritical and goes against her beliefs. It should be noted that even though she claims despair is the great unknown, in the end the road of despair went exactly the way she had planned. While very abusive and cruel even towards her loved ones, it's implied that she felt at least some care for them, in her own messed-up way. It is interesting to note that the two people who Junko loved the most (Mukuro and Yasuke) are the only people shown in canon to be killed directly by her: Mukuro through the Spears of Gungnir and Yasuke through stabbing, whereas most of her other victims were killed indirectly through executions. This is likely because killing those she holds most dear would cause her great despair and to Junko, the greater the despair, the better. According to Kazutaka Kodaka and Junko's voice actress, her personality in Side: Despair is more natural version of her, closer to her true self and more neutral, before she started changing her personalities regularly. This seems to imply that her behavior in the first game is a result of decreasing mental health and deeper sinking into despair, explaining the more jaded and apathetic personality. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Male Characters Category:Mystic Crescent Category:Characters